Description (as provided by the applicant): Infections caused by gram-positive pathogens, including Staphylococcus aureus, Streptococcus pyogenes, Clostridium difficile, and Enterococcus faecium, among others, are a burden on our society causing significant morbidity and mortality. The 2012 International Conference on Gram-Positive Pathogens (ICGPP) seeks to better understand these bacteria through fostering interactions between investigators studying multiple aspects of gram-positive pathogenesis and biology. We are applying for funds to support, in part, the 2012 ICGPP, which will be held in Omaha, NE on October 7-10, 2012. We have secured the participation of five internationally recognized keynote speakers that will focus on the function of bacterial metabolism in the regulation of pathogenesis and the interface between host and pathogen. A significant priority of the ICGPP is the active participation of pre- and post-doctoral trainees; every accommodation will be given to those junior scientists who prefer to give oral presentations. Ultimately, the goal of this conference is to broaden our understanding of Gram- positive pathogenesis and biology through the generation of new collaborations and to gain new insights through the study of similar systems in these related pathogens. Public Health Relevance: The International Conference on Gram-Positive Pathogens (ICGPP) provides a forum where investigators studying multiple aspects of gram-positive pathogenesis and biology can interact and share ideas to enhance the general understanding of these important pathogens. These interactions will foster new ideas and collaborations to ultimately develop novel therapeutic regimens to treat these sometimes devastating infections.